


extra, extra! read all about it

by capncrunchy



Series: an all-american family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, Deception, Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship Problems, Superfamily, Tabloids, Unplanned Pregnancy, slight bullying?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncrunchy/pseuds/capncrunchy
Summary: Just when Peter thought his life couldn't get any worse, his parents decide to surprise him with some unexpected news.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: an all-american family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	extra, extra! read all about it

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's side of the story...

All Peter wanted to do was sleep. He’d been up late the night before, scouting the neighborhood for any signs of supposed crime, and his long day at school hadn’t helped his exhaustion in the slightest. However, as he entered the apartment, he quickly realized that plan was out of the picture. 

Steve and Tony were sitting on the couch, clearly waiting to tell their eldest son something. A few months ago this wouldn’t have been an odd occurrence, in fact it was what Peter came home to most days. But not since his parents started throwing around words like “separation” and “taking time apart,” since the pair had some horrible falling out, that neither cared to discuss. Peter knew from the news and hints dropped around the compound that the Avengers were under fire from the government, and his parents were on opposite sides when it came to solving the problem.

In fact, this scene of the two of them together was becoming a rarity, and one that obviously meant something was surely amiss. 

Pa’s arms are crossed over his chest and his face was fixed in a distressed scowl, one that he’s downing more often as of late. His Dad didn’t look much better, hunched over, rubbing at his temples—but he looked perhaps more guilty than Pa. 

“Why don’t you take a seat, Peter?” Clearly this wasn’t up for question, which was one of his Pa’s favorite tactics, softening his “Captain’s Orders” by making them seem like a suggestion. Of course, they usually never were, especially when he looked this serious and upset. 

“What is it?” Neither of his parents, however, seemed to know how to approach what ever they had to tell him and Peter felt his heart begin to sink. 

He figured he knew what was coming— _divorce—_ it seemed inevitable at this point. His Dad hardly ever hung around their apartment, and when he was, he avoided Pa at all cost, seemingly finding every way to avoid his husband. And when the two surely thought their children were asleep, Peter could hear the arguments occurring between them, completely devoid of the playful and loving tone he’d grown used to hearing. 

After a few more moments of silence, Peter was growing annoyed, not wanting to delay their announcement any longer, “Well?” 

Tony took a deep breath causing Peter to wince as he readied himself. Though, nothing could have prepared for the words that came next, “Your Pa’s knocked up.” 

Peter gawked… _what the hell?_

“You’re—you’re kidding right,” Peter shook his head, “Because this is not funny. Like at all.” 

There might have been humor behind his father’s words, but he hadn’t been able to bring that same energy to his expression, which seemed to strongly mirror Harley’s whenever he got caught staying up too late to play video games.

He looked at his Pa, hoping he’d see him with an annoyed smile on his face, like he always had when Tony joked like this, but there was no jest in the aggravated frown gracing his still-young face. “It’s not a joke, Peter. Though, I wish your Dad was being more _serious_ about this.” 

At that, Tony certainly didn’t hide the dirty look he cast towards his husband, which only furthered Peter’s confusion. “What? Why?… How?!” 

“Well, when a man loves another man,” Tony joked, and though he recognized his Dad was probably trying to cope with the awkwardness of this situation, Peter _really_ wasn’t in the mood. He hadn’t seen his parents so much as be in each other’s company without an aura of negative tension accompanying them, and now they were throwing a baby into the mix? 

“Peter,” Steve started softly, ignoring Tony, “I know this isn’t the best time, but we really didn’t plan for this happen. We just need you to be there for us with this, you know Harley’s not taking this whole thing well, and this probably isn’t going to help at all.” 

Peter couldn’t even process the words his Pa was saying, he was too perplexed and just upset by this whole thing. “Are you even hearing yourself? You have two kids that need you—but you guys can’t even be in the same room long enough to put aside yourselves for me and Harley, and now you’re just gonna subject another kid to that? Pa you can’t possibly think this is going to work at all.” 

Peter could see the watery look in his Pa’s eyes, he’d clearly struck a nerve. “That’s not fair and you know it.” Oh god, he was really going to bring justice into this. “We’re… We’re trying the best we can to figure this out and I just really need you to be on our side in this.” 

“What side is “our side”? Because frankly I just don’t see what that is,” Peter tested, he ignored the matching look of shock on both of his parents’ faces, but he didn’t let that stop him from storming into his room.

He collapsed on his bed, feeling the hot tears threatening to fall. This wasn’t fair, not at all. He needed his parents, and he needed them together, not on opposite sides and certainly not adding another kid to the equation. He tried to push those thoughts away, but was _rudely_ disturbed by someone pushing their way past his shut door, and landing next to him on the bed—Dad, of course, he was the one that never knocked. 

“Pete,” he started.

“What, you guys weren’t done hitting me with more _good_ news?” Peter grumbled, hiding his face in his pillow. 

“No, but I believe you’ve got some news for me… Spider-Son?” Peter’s heart might as well have stopped. He knew his parents would probably find out soon enough, but he hadn’t expected it to happen this soon, and certainly not _today_. 

Instead, he decided to play it off, as best he could with the deception skills he’d clearly only inherited from his Pa. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I—I I’m not, I couldn’t do that, I’m always here.” While he was spewing his deferrals, however, Tony walked over to Peter’s disregarded backpack and pulled out the famed blue and red sweatsuit Peter had painstakingly made. “Oh, really? You’re just a big fan of the guy, then?” 

Plan completely foiled, Peter could only look down, eyes cast away from his father’s. “Does Pa know?” 

Tony came to sit next to his son on the bed and patted the boy’s knee. “I say we just keep this between you and me for now. He doesn’t need much more stress at the moment,” he looked away, probably trying to hide his own guilt associated with that statement, “But if you think I’m not going to be watching your every move, you are so wrong. Also, here’s a new suit,” he gestured to the briefcase he’d left by Peter’s door. 

Peter hugged his Dad, “Thanks, I promise I’ll be safe.” 

“You better be, because I’d hate to see your Pa coming after the both of us if you weren’t.” His Dad had turned to leave, ruffling his son’s hair in the process. 

“Wait, Dad,” At that, Tony whipped around, “Are you guys gonna get back together now, or something?” 

Tony laughed, “Well, isn’t a new baby all the reason to make it work, kid?” Then he was gone. 

— 

When he was younger, Peter had often enjoyed the fanfare of being known as the son of Iron Man and Captain America, had loved being dubbed as the future Avenger and the heir to Stark Industries. Back in the day, it had gotten him some serious street credit on the playground, as his classmates would berate him with questions about what it was really like to live with the Avengers. He’d eaten it up. 

That was _then._ But now the Avengers were constantly plastered on the news in a rather negative light, especially in the spite of their rumored falling out following the introduction of the Accords, Peter wasn’t really feeling the excitement he once had. 

It certainly didn’t help that it seemed every gossip outlet was reporting that his parents had reached yet another rocky point in their relationship. Aided in a growing number of paparazzi photos of Steve and Tony looking rather unhappy together. There was a particularly unflattering picture of Tony and Steve wrapped up in a heated argument outside of the Avengers Tower, Dad waving his arms very dramatically and Pa looking like his was about to cry. 

Now that the word about a new baby entering the picture was out, the rumors were spiraling even more out of control. As if that were possible. 

(Peter was sure that Pepper was having a horrible time dealing with damage control, he’d have to send her a fruit basket or something for her troubles.) 

Peter had seen a few of these rumor magazines—ICY TIMES AHEAD FOR AMERICA’S FAVORITE SUPER HUSBANDS?, was truly the wildest one he’d seen as of today—as he rushed to make it barely made it to his first class on time. He’d missed his first alarm, and his Pa had been none to happy as he had to practically pull the boy out of bed, after Harley had very unkindly _ratted_ him out. But he couldn’t help it, he was exhausted. 

It was unbearable to be at home since Steve and Tony dropped their bomb of great news, the tension was palpable between everyone, especially when Tony would decide to come assume his role as Dad. 

His parents could pretend to enjoy each other’s company for a family dinner or movie night, but that facade crumbled as Dad stocked off to his lab—or worse, the guest room—whenever Harley was in bed. Harley might have been naive enough to enjoy these moments where their family pretended to be whole, but Peter was not so easily fooled. 

Peter had never been so thankful to have his side hustle as Spider-Man, as it gave him a reason to sneak away and get his mind off of everything. Well, he enjoyed it when New York didn’t have crime that disrupted his sleep schedule, which had not happened last night, as he snuck home in the wee hours of the morning. 

He made it to his first class with just enough time to spare, giving Ned a tense smile as he slid into the spot next to him. However, he’d left himself a little _too_ much time. 

Flash was eyeing him suspiciously, with a sly smile, just waiting to irk Peter, “Have IronDad and Captain Grandpa not settled the custody agreement for dropping you off at school, I think that’s what I read in US Weekly?” 

“You really shouldn’t read that stuff, it’ll rot your brain,” Peter retorted, but he had to admit that comment did bite just a little. 

That didn’t seem to quell Flash’s annoying stint, as he continued, “Wait, I’m wrong, no custody agreement, Mister America trapped Stark with another kid to hold it all together.”

Peter froze, feeling his stomach drop, “What are you even talking about?” 

Ned shook his head, “Peter, don’t egg him on. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” 

“No,” Peter stood his ground, “I want to hear what he has to say.” 

Flash clapped him on the shoulder, “Come on, it’s obvious. They kept you a secret for so long cuz Stark didn’t want to settle down, especially with blondie, but as soon as your brother came you were a happy little family. And now it’s happening all over again. Sorry Penis, it’s just the obvious pattern.” 

Peter felt the shame rising up, along with an intense feeling of rage, but he couldn’t find the words to say to Flash. He hated that his words made sense, he was sure his parents loved each other, but was it only out of convenience? He knew Pa had always wanted a family, he’d wistfully talked about the past plans he’d had with Peggy whenever they’d visit her at the nursing home. But Dad, he was never open about that kind of stuff. Of course, he knew both his parents loved him, but did Dad wish he was still living his wild bachelor days? 

“Got nothing to say?” Flash prodded, “I better call the press to let them know my theory is _right._ ”

Peter couldn’t handle the shame starting to disappear and the rage taking its place, it felt like he was on autopilot when he drew his fist back and socked Flash right in the face. Flash screamed as blood dripped from his nose, mixed with the shocked sounds of his classmates, and the shout of his teacher. _Oh, shit._

If Peter thought his Pa was upset this morning, he was far beyond that when he stepped out of the principal’s office, his arms crossed over his stomach that had grown a lot in the past few months. He couldn’t help but notice that his Dad wasn’t here, which seemed to only further Flash’s hurtful words. Maybe his Dad really didn’t want to be a dad. 

Peter cowered, bracing himself for what his Pa was going to say next, but it was only a curt, “Come on, let’s go.” 

Peter scrambled out of his seat, and followed his father as he walked to the SUV parked out front. Usually, Peter would be eager to ask if he could practice driving, but he didn’t think his Pa would be all too open to that today. 

“Wanna explain what just happened,” Pa finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence. 

He felt torn, he knew his Pa was already feeling pretty low about everything, did he dare add to that by letting him know the truth of what Flash at said? “Flash was being a jerk and I just lashed out, I’m sorry.” 

“Peter, I’m just torn up, this isn’t like you at all,” Pa shook his head, looking rather sad, which seemed to be his default look as of late, “You know you’re stronger than the other kids, you’re lucky that kid’s going to be alright, I don’t know where we’d be if you’d hurt him worse.” 

“I know, I know, I’m really sorry, he just really got to me,” Peter grumbled. 

“I hope you really mean that, and that you do know that with your enhanced strength and such, there’s a great deal of responsibility that comes along with it.” Peter rolled his eyes, really not in the mood to hear this spiel. 

“I do, I swear,” Peter sighed, and tried to ignore his father as he continued to shake his head disapprovingly as he stared at the road. 

After a while of more awkward silence, Peter finally found the courage to ask, “Why didn’t Dad come?” 

Steve glanced at Peter, his face falling just a little, “He couldn’t make it today, but don’t think that means I won’t be telling him what happened.” Peter huffed, yeah right, he probably didn’t care at all. As soon as Steve pulled into the garage, Peter stormed off to his room, locking the door and reaching for his Spider-Man suit. He needed to blow off some steam, and hunting down some neighborhood crime seemed like the perfect way to do it. 

—

_His Dad had told him to be safe_. 

Well, he had really tried his best to be safe, most of the time, but on this particular night he’d taken quite the beating. Stopping a bank robbery had ended much worse than he intended, which had Peter wincing and limping as he snuck into the apartment. He’d barely had enough energy to change out of his mangled suit. 

Tony hadn't been home enough to realize that Peter had rewired Friday’s controls to keep from greeting Peter when he entered, so he figured he was safe. 

He was surprised to hear two distinct voices in the family room—Harley and his Dad. He poked his head around the edge of the door, just to confirm what he thought he’d heard, which was a mistake as Harley bolted towards him. “Come on, Pete! Dad’s here and we’re watching _Alien_ , come _on._ ”

“Yeah, come on, Peter,” Tony repeated, “I want to talk to my son, the school menace, who’s supposed to have been in his room,” Peter winced at that, but still followed Harley to the couch, where his father was eyeing him suspiciously.

“Hey, Dad,” Peter grumbled, “What’s up?”

Tony didn’t get the chance to answer, because Harley decided to be the one to tackle this question. “Dad came over when Pa realized you were gone, and he was really, really freaked out … and sad. So way to go Peter.” Tony only gave Peter a pointed look, which meant Harley wasn’t too far off, a rare thing for the kid. 

Peter slapped a hand over his forehead, he was really batting a thousand today, especially in the Pa department. “So, you’re only here because Pa asked you to be?” 

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony said, looking a little shocked, but it seemed he was trying to keep his cool for Harley, who was still preoccupied by the movie. 

“Nothing, never mind. Where’s Pa?” He couldn’t put off the inevitable, so he’d accepted that he needed to take matters into his own hands. 

Tony sighed, “He’s in his room. Please go easy on him, he’s really not feeling too well.” _His_ room. Peter huffed out an annoyed sigh, as if his Dad cared about how Pa was feeling. 

Peter slowly opened the bedroom door, to see his Pa buried under the covers, a hand covering his eyes. He grumbled, “Harley, honey… please. I’m really not in the mood to stomach _Alien_.” 

“Not Harley,” Peter spoke timidly, feeling a little anxious as he was not used to seeing his Pa in such a vulnerable, beaten down state. He was always the strong, unwavering force in their family, and it was rare that he ever showed Peter or Harley when he was feeling low. Still, he came to sit on the edge of the bed. “But, I can see why Alien would be sparking some harsh visuals for you right now,” he gestured to Pa’s hand resting on the mound of his stomach, though he didn’t get the positive reaction he was hoping for. 

Realizing it was Peter, Steve quickly sat up on the bed, brushing a hand across his son’s forehead, inspecting him for injuries, “Wanna tell me why I just had to send Rhodey and Sam to go clean up the mess that just happened?” 

Time to employ his newly acquired skill of deferring a situation. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was just at Ned’s. I fell off my bike on the way home, that’s why I’m all banged up.” 

“I know I’m not some genius like your Dad, but do you really think I’m that thick?” Steve shook his head, “You think I didn’t notice you sneaking out all the time?”

“I didn’t think you cared,” Peter pulled away from his father’s touch, “You’ve been so preoccupied by everything with Dad and this new baby that you’re pretending is going to fix everything to think about the kids you already have.” 

Steve didn’t say anything to that, just gave Peter a rather despondent look and moved back to checking his son for more damage. “You’re not saying anything because you know it’s true.” 

Steve sighed, “Peter, I’m doing my best. I’m doing a lot of this by myself right now, baby’s coming in a month, and I need you with me. I need you safe.” 

“ _You_ lost Dad all on your own and now you want me to help _you_? You’re probably only having this kid to trap Dad, just like you did when you had me, and Harley, too.” 

Pa looked horrified at Peter’s words, he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but nothing came out, at first. “So that’s all you think of me? Of this family?”

“I—I…” Peter was starting to feel a sense of regret grow a little stronger now. “You were alone in a world you didn’t know, and you met Dad and wanted to have the classic family that you didn't get to have in the forties. And well, Dad was rich and all, a playboy that wasn’t ready to settle down… So, I was just part of the equation. And I mean, with Harley, you had him when Dad first became Iron Man, and you guys weren’t really official or anything before that like now, so… I—” He hated how unsure he was sounding now, so he just decided to stop.

Steve frowned, taken aback by everything his son had just thrown at him. “Who gave you that idea?” 

“You know that’s what people say,” Peter could hardly look into Steve’s eyes, but it was true.

“What people, Peter?” He didn’t sound angry, but there was a hint of shocked sadness tucked into those words. 

“It’s in a bunch of the gossip papers, they saw the trend. You and Dad plus a new baby whenever times get tough between you. Didn’t take long for people at school to start saying stuff too.” He thought back to the past few months, of whispers behind his back when people thought he was out of earshot, which had evolved to people saying it straight to his face. 

Of Flash’s mocking words _, If your old man hadn’t saddle Stark with a couple of kids?_

“Peter,” Steve whispered forcefully, making Peter’s nerves hit the roof, “You can’t possibly think that’s true. Can you?” 

Peter felt the shame rising up, as he tried to avoid his Pa’s disappointed gaze, “I… I mean Dad told me himself. You’re trying to make it work for the baby. Doesn’t seem like Dad’s been sticking around for you, I mean he’s not here that much to talk to you nowadays. And he wasn’t around much before Harley was born and saved your guys relationship or whatever.” 

Peter always figured his parents didn’t think he remembered what their relationship was like when he was younger. The grave amount of instability, of times where Dad was always around, acting like they were a happy family, to be pictured the next week off partying somewhere else.

“Hey, look at me,” Steve said softly, “Don’t you ever listen to what those people say, because they don’t know us. I know how it looks, believe me I do. I really wasn’t planning on this baby coming during this time in our lives, especially when I can tell you and your brother really need me and your dad so much, but life has a way of throwing us curveballs.” 

“And Peter, I never had any ulterior motives when it came to having you and Harley, or this baby. Never. I guess your dad and I just run on bad timing, well, nearly all of the time,” Both of them had to laugh at that, despite their equally high emotions, “But it was never like that, ever. And I’m sorry if I haven’t shown that to you always.”

Steve smiled lovingly, and if his eyes were a little watery, Peter didn’t mention it, “Kid, I love you so much, and your dad loves you. And more importantly, we love each other, even though we’ve been pretty bad at it, especially in the last few months. The thing is I know Tony and I would be together, even if we didn’t have you kids, because well, your dad is my endgame, through and through.” 

At that, Peter lurched forwards into his Pa’s strong arms, minding the bulge of the baby between them, “I’m sorry, Pa,” he sobbed, as his Pa clung on to him tighter. 

“Unfortunately, your Pa’s right,” Tony had somehow managed to remain quiet long enough to let the two have their moment, as he stepped out of the shadows, “My pull out game seems to fail us at the most opportune moments.” 

“You got that right, Tony. And I seem to be the one that’s always paying for it,” Steve huffed out, struggling to get comfortable on the bed, as if to prove his point, but there was no malice behind it, in fact there was a little bit of Pa’s old self peaking through. 

Tony stepped forward, coming to sit next to his husband and son on the bed. “I love your Pa, and unfortunately sometimes we get in each other’s way when we’re trying to love the other back. The baby may have forced us to work out our problems a little faster, but doesn’t mean we wouldn’t have done it anyways.” He left a sloppy kiss on Steve’s face, causing the blond to grimace, but only in jest, emphasized by his loving eye roll. “My endgame, so poetic, Cap. I really like that one.” 

“I’m sure you do, you big narcissist.” Steve elbowed Tony softly, but brought the other man’s hand to rest on his belly. “Even your daughter seems to think so. Kicking up a storm in protest at all the crap you’re spouting.” 

“Hey, Peter used to do that too, and he thinks I’m great now.” Tony gestured to their son, who was watching the scene play out with a dopey smile on his face. It felt like a glimmer of hope in the fight their family had been facing for the past few months. 

“Which brings us to our next point,” Steve gave Peter a pointed look, causing the boy to grimace. “You’ve got to be more careful. We’re a team, whether you like it or not. So you can’t be hiding your nightly escapades from us.” 

“God, Steve,” Tony barked, “You’re making it seem like he’s an escort or something, jeez!” Peter had to laugh at that, but he nodded, letting his parents know he understood their fears. 

“Wait, so you guys are really trying to work it out, right?” Peter asked, a little anxiously, albeit. 

“Yes, unfortunately so,” Tony said, his voice filled with the perfect mixture of love and sarcasm that only he could manage. “We’ve been working really hard at it. But you know how much we both hate therapy.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, “What your Dad is trying to say is, that yes we’re really working at it. For you guys, for the team, and for us. We don’t want your sister coming into a broken family, and we certainly don’t want you boys to have to endure it again. It’s gonna take some time, but we’re trying, kid.” 

Peter smiled and pulled his parents into one their classic group hug, “I love you guys.” 

“Wait,” Tony stopped quickly, “Everyone get together, I want a picture for my Instagram. Let’s give the gossip sites something to talk about.” 

“Uh, nope,” Steve cried as he tried to pull a pillow over his face, but that didn’t stop Tony and Peter from jumping next to him, with big smiles for the camera. 

Later that night, Peter couldn’t help but smile as he liked his Dad’s picture, captioned “Hanging with our firstborn.” His parents were far from perfect, and though it seemed like everyone knew that, but Peter wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I had this hanging around in my drafts and thought I'd just post it for the heck of it. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
